


Halloweenies

by Levayden



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: I'm back, M/M, Multi, but with a halloween fic, cuz life sucks and I have litterally no time to write, never really mentioned it though, trans tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levayden/pseuds/Levayden
Summary: The boys are back for Halloween! This took me about a month to write (mainly cuz I've been busy ;-;) but here's the Halloween fic! I'm posting it tonight because i'm going to be busy on actual Halloween with trick or treating and stuff so yeah, HAPPY HALLOWEEN MY SPOOPY FRIENDS :D





	Halloweenies

**Author's Note:**

> God bless southern California and not getting cold
> 
> I want a cold Halloween for once, not this slight chill, cMON SOUTHERN CALIFORNIA GIMME THE FREEZE YOUR ASS OFF KINDA COLD

“Tom hurry up!” Tord yelled as the two of them sprinted out of Tord’s house and into his parents car. The two were way too excited to go trick or treating and see their two other boyfriends, not in that order. Thankfully the car was unlocked and they could jump in without setting the alarm off.

“Get in!” Tom yelled as Tord climbed behind the driver side and buckled. The two were headed over to Edd’s house to trick or treat this year, Tord’s dads agreeing to drive them over and let the four stay the night after trick or treating.

“Dadssss hurryyy!” Tord said and Patryk opened the passenger side door and climbed in. A couple minutes later Paul locked the front door and walked over to the car. The two were practically bouncing in their seats (even if they were freaking middle schooler) as Paul started the car and they drove out of the neighborhood.  
“I’m really excited,” Tom said and Tord nodded.

“I know right?” He said looking out the window at all the halloween decorations. Some houses went all out with them.  
Including Tord’s family. They had jack o’ lanterns, tombstones, a ton of fake web, and somehow managed to make it look like skeletons were climbing up their roof. Tom and his mom had carved jack o’ lanterns and had put up fake web and lights.

“So Matt’s a vampire, Edd’s a superhero, i’m an all powerful warrior, and your a monster, right?” Tord asked listing off the costumes on his fingers.

“Yep, I want to find small kids and just try to scare them,” Tom said and Tord laughed.

“You could have an aneurysm on the toilet, you never know!” The two yelled the last part, laughing at the goofy vine. Kinda out of the blue\ but that’s how most things go between the two.

“Woah, Edd’s neighborhood really takes halloween seriously,” Tom said looking out the window. Tord pulled on his seatbelt making it longer and scooted over to Tom’s side.

“Wow, they really do,” He said and the two laughed when they pulled up to Edd’s house. He had pulled open the front curtains and the two could see him and Matt opening bags of candy and pouring them into bowls. The two heard the car pull up and immediately looked out the window, smiling when they saw the two trying to unbuckle and get out of the car as fast as they could.

Tom opened the door and sprinted out, Tord following close behind as Matt and Edd ran out the front door and onto the front lawn. “You guys brought your costumes right?” Edd asked and the two held up the bags they had put their costumes in.

“Yep, i’m an all powerful leader and Tom’s a monster!” Tord said and Edd practically dragged the two into the house.

“When it gets dark you guys can change and we can go trick or treating,” Matt said, himself not changed yet either. Edd was just wearing his mask but was in his normal clothes.

“We’re dumping candy into the bowl right now, wanna help?” Edd asked and the four sat down in the front room, cutting open bags and dumping them into bowls.

“Bye guys!” Paul and Pat said as they went to walk out the door. Tord jumped up and gave them a hug before sitting back down and pouring more candy into a bowl.  
“Ok so what I think we’re doing is doing our neighborhood and the one next to us,” Edd said and the other three agreed.

Once they had finished putting the candy bowls by the door and getting last minute things Matt decided to change into his costume first. “I might need help with the back,” He said as he walked into the downstairs bathroom and shut the door. The other three were laying on the floor scrolling through Tom’s tumblr looking at halloween memes.  
“Hehe, Hallothanksmas, October, November, and December are all named Hallothanksmas! fIGHT ME!” Tom yelled and stood up, Edd standing up and tackling him to the ground. Tord joined in and grabbed Tom’s ankles, causing the shorter male to squirm and try to kick him away while Edd tried to tickle him.

The three were so busy goofing around that they didn’t notice Matt walk into the living room. “What’d I miss?” He asked and the three looked up.

“Oh you’re back,” Edd said, climbing off Tom and helping him up.

“Yep, can't zip up the back though, mind helping me?” He asked and Tord walked over, zipping the back part of his dress up.

“Pff nice dress,” Tord said and Matt smiled.

“Bitch you better like it cuz I love it,” He said, twirling around a bit. The dress came down to his feet and laced up around his torso. “I had to get it in a large because freakin it was made for women and their tiny waists.” He said laughing.

Tom was up next to change. Edd agreed to help him glue the horns on and help put on his claws. Tord and Matt sat down on the couch and watched whatever halloween movie was on. Within the ten minutes of Tom getting dressed Matt had climbed onto Tord’s lap and the two were cuddling.

“We leave for ten minutes and you two already are cuddling,” Edd said, Tom walking over behind him.

“Tom! Your costumes so cool!” Matt shouted, jumping off Tord’s lap and running as fast as one could over to Tom. The ginger poked at Tom’s horns and goofed around with his claws.

“Welp, ya wanna change first?” Edd asked and Tord shrugged.

“Sure, I only have to put on like two jackets and change my pants,” He said and grabbed his bag from the living room. Matt and Tom had taken Tord’s spot on the couch and were talking about how they should play The Nightmare Before Christmas all day like they do with A Christmas Story.

Edd sat down next to the two and watched the goofy movie. It was towards the beginning so he hadn’t missed much. “Bow down to me suckers!” Tord yelled, opening the bathroom door a couple minutes later and chucked a plastic bag at the three.

“Never!” Edd yelled tackling Tord to the ground. “You can't control us!” He yelled as the two wrestled by the hallway. Edd untangled himself from Tord’s grasp, grabbed his bag, and sprinted into the bathroom.

“See ya sucker!” He said and slammed the door shut. Tord stood up and walked over to the couch, sitting down next to the other two. He wrapped his arm around them and they both leaned into his warmth while still tangled together.

There were a couple bangs and crashes from the bathroom before Edd opened the door and yote his hoodie and jeans into the laundry room across from the bathroom.

“Screw you hoodie!” He said out of the blue and the other three looked up at him confused. “My hood got stuck on the towel hook and I ended up elbowing the wall a few times.” He said and Matt ‘ohhed’.

“Sucks to be you,” Tom said and Edd rolled his eyes.

“Furry,”

“aM NOT!”

“You’re a monster, Tom, furry,”

“Monster’s are not furries,” Tom said in his ‘that’s final’ voice.

“Whatever you say, furry,”

“tHAT’S IT,” Tom shouted and quickly stood up, Matt falling down, Tom being his support. He ran as fast as one could around the coffee table and tried to ‘smack’ Edd but his claws were to long.

“Ha! You can't even hit me!” Edd yelled and Tom groaned.

“Whose idea was this?!” He asked and Tord’s hand shot up.

“Oh! It was mine! Remember we were joking you could be my monster bit-”

“And i’m gonna stop you there,” Matt said, his hand over Tord’s mouth. Tord licked the palm of Matt’s hand causing Matt to pull his hand away and cringe. “Dude! That’s so gross!” Matt said quickly walking over to the sink to wash his hand off.

“Maattttt, thats won't kill you,” Tord said rolling off the couch and onto the floor.

“You could be rabid Tord,” Matt said, giggling at his own joke.

“Nah that’s the furry,”

“I am nOT A FURRY!” Tom shouted from the kitchen table.

“Mhm that’s what they all say,” A quiet ‘fuck off’ could be heard from the dining room.

“Mmm what time are we trick or treating?” Matt asked, drying his hands off and tossing the paper towel into the trash.

“Maybe eightish, whenever it gets really dark,” Edd replied, his chin resting on his hand. Tom was stretched out across the bench seat of the table, and Matt leaning against the kitchen counter.

“I mean, it’s already pretty dark,” Matt said, sliding onto the ground, carefully spreading his dress out.

“Ehh fuck it let’s do it,” Edd said and the three quickly stood up and sprinted to grab their pillowcases for candy. “Mom! We’re going trick or treating!” Edd shouted and his mom shouted back from upstairs. Something about staying safe and keeping our phones on.

“Let's goo!” Matt said, opening the front door and stepping out into the cool night air. We’re October’s supposed to be cold?

“Jesus christ isn't it supposed to be ya know, cold?! C’mon October give us the real shit!” Tom shouted into the sky. A couple of the trick or treaters around them looked over at him but other than that they were in the clear.

“First house!” Tord shouted and sprinted over to the path leading up to the door. Edd sprinted after him. Matt and Tom walked after the two, Matt in a dress and Tom with his clunky monster claws.

“C’mon hurry up!” Edd shouted as he rung the doorbell. The ginger and dirty blonde walked up onto the porch as the door opened.

“Trick or Treat!” The four said and the lady asked what all of them were dressed up as.

“A vampire!”

“Superhero!”

“Monster!”

“A brave warrior!”

She gave them candy and the kids behind them. They stepped back and managed to get through the crown of kids unharmed. Literally every trick or treater was out and about now.

“I’m glad we went when we did cuz everyone’s trick or treating now,” Edd said as the four passed a group of kids around their age.

“She looked like a slut,” Tom said and Edd whipped around so fast that the other three looked like they shit themselves.

“I’m not the only one thinking that!”

“Well yeah she was wearing like fucking booty shorts and a crop top,” Tom said and suddenly the four had taken on pointing out their opinions on costumes while trick or treating.

 

“Honestly I think her and that other guy would fuck,” Tom said as they walked up to Edd’s house.

“Dude! We’re getting close to home so just, quiet down a bit,” Edd said and the four agreed. They’d save this conversation for later.

“Hey boys, how’d the treating of the tricking go?” Edd’s mom asked and they all showed her their pillowcases full of candy.

“Gonna sort it out in the living room?” She asked and we nodded. “Alright i’ll leave ya to it.” She said and walked down the hall, headed upstairs.

“Ok, great candy trade?” Matt asked and the four ‘sprinted’ into the living room.

“Same corners as last year!” Edd shouted and dumped his candy onto the corner closest to the front window.

“No trading until everyone’s ready,” Tord said gathering all his Snickers and setting them into their own pile.

The Great Candy Trade was something they did every year. They would spread out their candy and trade them between each other. Most years it was a success.

 

“I think i’m done,” Matt said setting his pillowcase next to him and looking around the room.

“Same,” Tord said adjusting a few piles of candy.

“Shall we start the trade?” Edd asked and the four agreed. They put away the candies they weren't willing to trade and left the ones they dont like or don't care about open.

Edd stood up and walked over to Tom. He was sitting in between the wall and bookshelf, legs pressed against the shelf blocking the candy from being just grabbed.

“Can I interest you in any of my candy?” He asked, moving his legs so Edd and the other two could see what he had.

“Mmm, I got some milky ways for the sour patch kids,”

“How many you want to trade?”

“Four for four?”

“Deal?” Tom said handing Edd the m&m size packs of sour patch kids in exchange for the fun size milky ways.

“Tom you have like, the black market of all the candy,” Tord said examining Tom’s candy stash. Tom caught Matt taking some of Tord’s m&m’s out of the corner of his eye but he didn’t say anything.

“What’s mine is yours until I steal it back from you,”

“Suspicious,” Tord said, narrowing his eyes at Tom. “I’ll trade you three smarties for five bite size snickers.”

“Four,” Tom said narrowing his eyes.

“Nope, Three,”

“Three in a half,”

“Four for four,”

“Deal,” Tom said handing him the candy and vise versa.

 

“I’d say it was a success,” Edd said picking up all his candy and placing it into his pillowcase.

“Hell yeah, I got so much fricken chocolate,” Tom said, popping a Snickers into his mouth.

“You always take our chocolate,” Tord said trying to grab a piece, Tom smacking his hand away.

“Mhm says the tootsie roll king,” Tom said and Tord shoved his Tootsie Roll and Pops behind him.

“Shut,”

“You all are wimps, eat some sour patch kids,” Matt said from his corner. Of course he liked sour candy, the Satan of all candy.

“Sour candy sucks,”

“yOU TAKE THAT BACK,” Matt yelled chucking an empty little box of Nerds at Tord.

“The suck,”

“You all suck,”

“Tik Tok is the new vine,”

“eDD YOU GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE I’LL DECK YOU!” Tom shouted and Edd quickly ran into the kitchen, avoiding the still-mourning-the-lost-of-vine-teen.

“Well if their gonna fight I just want to watch like, Coco or something fun like that,” Matt said and Tord agreed.

While Tom and Edd argued over whatever the hell they normally do Tord and Matt found Coco and settled down on the couch.

“God bless pajamas,” Tord said, obviously content with some red flannel pants and his black ‘for-ev-er’ Sandlot shirt.

“That’s a mood,” Tom said laying down next to Tord on the larger section of the couch.

“All you wear is a pair of blue fuzzy shorts and a Camp Camp shirt,”

“Wearing a sports bra is a pain all day, let me live,” Tom said.

“You all have no fashion sense,” Edd said in his fuzzy cat pants and a ‘pure-bread-shirt’ with a cat on it, his head stuck in a piece of bread.

“All you wear is cat pun shirts,” Tom said scooting over so Edd and Matt could lay down too.

“It’s a fashion statement,”

“Sure,”

“You were the one that saw a Tumblr post that said ‘titties out is a gender neutral look’,” Tord said, no hat ein his voice whatsoever.

“It really is,” Tom said patting his chest.

“Where watch coco right?”

“Yeah I think so,”

“C’mon embrace your inner Mexican Tom,” Tord said, Tom being the whitest Mexican one will even meet. Only 50% though.

“Shut,” Tom said, pulling a blanket over the four and cuddling into Tord’s side.

“This was fun, I like Halloween,” Edd said and the other three agreed.

“I say we do this again,” Matt said and Tord laughed.

“It’s tradition at this point Matt, we've been doing this for five years,”

“Fair enough,” The ginger said pulling the blanket up to his chin and watching the beginning of the movie. Tom had moved into Tord’s lap, his eyes shut but he was still awake.

Matt loved his boys.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally the whitest Mexican you will ever meet. My dad is 100% Mexican and my mom's white. Welp I got the white genes but i'm still Mexican eyyy
> 
> Ok i'll probably disappear for a bit and work on a fic
> 
> See ya :)


End file.
